NO CLIFFHANGERS!
"NO CLIFFHANGERS!" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story released for November. ___________________________________ Script Synopsis: After being fed up with too many cliffhangers, Animatronic MarioFan2009 comes up with his BIGGEST plan yet to stop the cliffhangers from appearing in stories! Will he succeed? (Possibly..) NOTICE: This is the FINAL, and I mean FINAL short to use the cliffhanger gag. And a good one too so it can be done with. ___________________________________ At Culdee’s house, Culdee is seen on his computer. Culdee: Ok. I know it’s a month late, but at least I still managed to make the “In-FUNNY-ty War!” epilogues on time! Now, just got to upload them- ???: NO CLIFFHANGERS! Culdee: What the- Suddenly, Animatronic MarioFan2009 leaps in and beats up Culdee. Culdee: OW! WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?! Animatronic MarioFan2009: If I catch you making yet another cliffhanger, I will have your head. Do you understand?! Animatronic MarioFan2009 leaves. Culdee: W-Who was that?! A few weeks later. MarioFan2009 is seen at his house, smiling at his computer. MarioFan2009: Yes! YES! The success for MF2009'SBP is inevitable! Look at the reviews! Multiple reviews are seen on the MF2009'SBP page. One is seen from Human Meggy that reads, “Amazing story! Wait was worth it!”. Another review comes in from Zara which reads, “Great action, great drama and overall, great plot writing! Also with great twists!”. A review from Manny is seen that reads, “Awesome! I loved Dry Bone Bro’s twist!”. A review from Little Buddy also appears that reads, “From my 12 years of slumber, this is the best thing I have ever seen! 10/10. Would recommend!” is seen. And finally, a review from Zoe appears that reads “Loved the concept for the Cliffhanger War! 150/10!” appears. MarioFan2009: My plan is ingenious! Even with the full release, this will be one of my sad stories ever to be made! Well, that is until “Buckaroo's Mistake”, which will be the ultimate saddest story in the SFU is made. The Creator then appears. Creator: No breaking the fourth wall! Especially if you are a story writer! The Creator disappears. MarioFan2009: Who was that even? Oh well. Anyways, with this story, the cliffhangers shall face the ULTIMATE downfall! Ice Man then appears. Ice Man: What?! But cliffhangers are the best! MarioFan2009: ... It then cuts to the outside of MarioFan2009’s house. Ice Man is seen being thrown out by MarioFan2009 through a window, which breaks open. Ice Man then lands on the ground. Ice Man: I regret nothing! Meanwhile. RH is seen at his house. RH: Okay, I have finished the epilogues of VB 2! Now, it’s about time until I send them to the SML Fanon Wiki- ???: NO CLIFFHANGERS!! RH: WHAT THE- Animatronic MarioFan2009 appears and beats up RH. Animatronic MarioFan2009: (to RH) Trying to be a smart one, are you not? Listen bud, if you make one more cliffhanger, ONE MORE CLIFFHANGER, You’re in trouble. Do you understand me?! Animatronic MarioFan2009 leaves. RH: W-What?! Who the hell was that?! Later. Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Little Buddy are seen walking down a street. Human Meggy: So, are you excited for “SML Wiki: The Movie”? Beta Tari: I sure am! I can hardly for the HTFs to debut! Little Buddy: Can’t wait to see the final battle with Wrecker! Human Meggy: I also wonder, will the movie have epilogues as well? Beta Tari: Who knows? Maybe? After all, VB 2 and other stories had epilogues. Little Buddy: True. I also heard that “Robot Invasion: Part II” might also have epilogues. Unbeknownst to the three, Animatronic MarioFan2009 is seen a bush having heard the conversation. Animatronic MarioFan2009: So, they think they can make epilogues for “SML Wiki: The Movie” and “Robot Invasion: Part II”, huh? Well, not until I fix it so all of those dirty cliffhangers flop.. “laughs” Suddenly, Russell from “Happy Tree Friends” appears out of another bush. Russell: Yargh! Is now the right time to debut- Animatronic MarioFan2009: NO! Get back into your waiting slot! Animatronic MarioFan2009 grabs Russell and throws him into a black portal which disappears. Meanwhile. At the Pensacola movie theater, Animatronic MarioFan2009 is seen entering the place. Animatronic MarioFan2009: This must be the right place. Now, time to find the office with those archives. Animatronic MarioFan2009 enters into a nearby office. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Ok. Coast is clear. Animatronic MarioFan2009 opens a drawer and looks through the files. Animatronic MarioFan2009: The production files have to be in here! I just know that for sure! Eventually, Animatronic MF2009 finds a file labelled “UPCOMING HITS”. He opens it and sees the productions of “SML Wiki: The Movie” and “Robot Invasion: Part II”. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Here it is! Animatronic MarioFan2009 reads the files. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Epilogues for RI 2 eh? Well.. “laughs” Not anymore.. Animatronic MarioFan2009 then presses a button on his hand causing it to turn into a pencil with an eraser. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Time to fix this.. Animatronic MarioFan2009 laughs as he starts erasing stuff on the files. A few hours later. Inside the Pensacola movie theater, Scratch and Grounder are seen. Scratch: Nice to see we are finally allowed back into the movie theater! Grounder: True! Especially after what happened last time. Scratch: True. Grounder: Speaking of which, I heard they are playing “SML Wiki: The Movie” soon at theater room number 7! We should go see it when it’s on! Scratch: Ok! Sounds good! Scratch and Grounder leave. Afterwards, Animatronic MarioFan2009 is seen looking around. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Alright! The first step of my plan is complete! Now, on to step 2. Then, no more cliffhangers.. Animatronic MarioFan2009 leaves. Later. Animatronic MarioFan2009 is now seen in the office holding on an intercom. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Now, soon, I shall have everyone on notice of me. Animatronic MarioFan2009 turns on the intercom. Outside, people are seen walking and minding their own business. However, the intercom turns on and Animatronic MF2009’s voice is heard. Animatronic MarioFan2009: (voice) Attention, everybody. This is an emergency note. This theater now belongs to I, Animatronic MarioFan2009! Person 2: What? Person 3: What is he talking about- Suddenly, Animatronic MarioFan2009 flies in. He then blasts an energy in the sky, causing all of the computer screens to be hijacked into showing his face. Frida: What the heck?! Sunny: Animatronic MarioFan2009?! What are you doing?! Animatronic MarioFan2009: Ever since the release of MF2009’SBP, I see that the cliffhangers are reaching their downfall. However, I am going to make sure that it STAYS that way, for good.. This movie theater now belongs to me! From now on, I am in charge now! Person 1: What?! Bob: Dude, you can’t just take over a movie theater- Animatronic MarioFan2009: (to Bob) Silence! (To the people) Anyways, if you don’t want anything bad to happen around here, then it is best that you do NOT continue the cliffhangers! Or else, there will be consequences! Everybody then starts panicking. Animatronic MarioFan2009: “laughs” Yes! It’s working! RH and Culdee are seen entering the theater and see the chaos being caused by Animatronic MF2009. RH: Wait, that was the guy who beat me up for making VB 2 epilogues! Culdee: He also beat me up for making the I-F-TW epilogues as well! RH: Let’s go confront him. RH and Culdee head to Animatronic MF2009. RH: (To Animatronic MarioFan2009) Hey, there. Animatronic MarioFan2009 sees RH and Culdee. Animatronic MarioFan2009: You again? Have you not learned your lesson of not making epilogues with cliffhangers? Culdee: You can’t just stop cliffhangers! They are apart of the SFU! That is why epilogues exist. Upon hearing this, Animatronic MF2009 enraged, grabs Culdee and bashes him onto a wall. RH: (To Culdee) Did you had to make him mad?! Animatronic MarioFan2009 “in an unstoppable rage” LISTEN HERE YOU FNAF LOVING FREAK, CLIFFHANGERS ARE A NUISANCE TO STORIES AND ALWAYS RUINS THE GOOD POTENTIAL OF THEM BEING ALIVE! THAT IS HOW VB 2 GOT EASILY RUINED BECAUSE OF THOSE F****** CLIFFHANGERS! SO, YOU LIKE CLIFFHANGERS, DON’T YOU?! WELL I’LL SHOW YOU YOU FREAK SHOW! Culdee: NO- Animatronic MarioFan2009 attaches Culdee’s leg with a rope onto a ceiling fan and turns it on with full speed. Culdee screaming as he is spun around repeatedly. RH: CULDEE! Culdee: HEEEELLP!! I AM GOING TO PUKE! Animatronic MarioFan2009 turns off the fan causing the rope on Culdee’s leg to snap and crash him into a wall. Culdee then gets up. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Come on, Metal-Fell. I know you still have it in you. Give me your worst! Animatronic MarioFan2009 heads to Culdee. Animatronic MarioFan2009: So, not fighting eh? Animatronic MF2009 grabs Culdee, flies in mid-air and lands on his feet. Afterwards, he throws Culdee to a bathroom door. Culdee: I think my heart just stopped.. RH, now in his Vandal Buster outfit, enters the movie theater and heads to Animatronic MarioFan2009. Animatronic MF2009 sees him. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Oh, so now you’re gonna fight me? Vandal Buster: Dude! You need to calm down! There’s no need into getting worked up on cliffhangers! Animatronic MarioFan2009: No need into getting worked up on cliffhangers?! Do you realize how much damage they cause to stories?! They are the main reason why the villains thought of starting a cliffhanger war in the first place! Vandal Buster: Yes, but we can still work something out! Animatronic MarioFan2009: No! It’s final! I take over the movie theater, get rid of the cliffhangers and bring peace upon entertainment! Vandal Buster: So be it. Animatronic MarioFan2009 and Vandal Buster then start fighting. Vandal Buster struggles with Animatronic MarioFan2009. Vandal Buster: Stop! Don’t you see the amok you are running right now?! Animatronic MarioFan2009: I don’t care about that! I must stop the cliffhangers! Vandal Buster and Animatronic MarioFan2009 continue fighting. Eventually, Animatronic MarioFan2009 pins Vandal Buster to the ground. Animatronic MarioFan2009: I win! In my world, there is no such thing as karma! You lose! Deal with it! Vandal Buster: I thought you were a hero.. Why are you doing this? Upon hearing this, Animatronic MarioFan2009 stops fighting. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Because, RH. You don’t realize that cliffhangers are a nuisance. They are totally uncalled for, and should be banned from existing in entertainment anyways. So, you want to continue cliffhangers? Do it. Animatronic MarioFan2009 then starts leaving. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Because I will always have my eye on you.. Animatronic MarioFan2009 flies off. Afterwards, RH heads to Culdee. RH: Culdee! Are you ok? Culdee: Yeah, just a minor amount of injuries. RH: Okay. Let’s get out of here. Culdee: Right. RH and Culdee leave. The next day. Goodman: Breaking News! M’kay? Terror striked at the Pensacola theater when an unknown suspect started hijacking computer screens and destroying the area. This person’s whereabouts are currently unknown, and the police are investigating this right now. Sunny and Frida are shown watching the news. Sunny: Dang! Can’t believe Animatronic MarioFan2009 went berserk at the movie theater because of cliffhangers. Frida: True! Now, I really don’t want to get on his bad side. Sunny. Right. Anyways, I think I will go check on my garden to see if Boko has been stealing anything. See ya! Frida: Okay! Bye! The two leave as the episode ends. ___________________________________ THE END ___________________________________ Trivia * This story is based off of another story made by Culdee entitled, "NO SPOILERS!". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Animatronic MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Beta Tari Episodes Category:Little Buddy Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Zoe Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Russell Episodes Category:Scratch Episodes Category:Grounder Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes